Sometimes When we Touch
by rachgreengeller
Summary: One man...one woman ..two continents...Life had to go on when she left..a post finale romance...Total R and R...
1. Default Chapter

To Paris With Love….One man…one woman…two continents…

Today I was watching the end of Sex and the City and I started to see the parallels between its ending and Friends. I started to think about if Rachel made the trip. How would it change her life. Ross', Chandler and Monica's, Joey's? This is an R and R fic for my fellow lobster lovers….

These characters are the loving creation and property of Bright, Kauffman, and Crane….

Rachel rode in the limousine . She couldn't help staring out the window. The Eiffel Tower was in view and she saw the names on the windows. Dior, Channel, and Dolce and Gabbana. It was like a dream to see the high names of fashion. But now she would be working for one of those names, Louis Vuitton. She had come a long way from coffee shop waitress. It was an exciting and loving journey. She had grown, and she had five people to thank. And one special one who taught her how to love.

"I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him this bad since Carol. I mean I know Emily hurt too, but he won't answer his phone or anything." Monica said as she held her son on her lap. Her son. It was so wonderful. Monica Geller was finally a mother.

"Mon, we just have to let him get through this." Chandler said as he held his daughter. He handed Erica to Phoebe and put his arm around her to give her a hug. "Remember what you were like when you and Richard broke up?" he gently reminded her.

"You have grown up. You called him Richard not the big tree." laughed Monica.

"Good God. I'm losing my sarcasm." Chandler said panicking. Then he laughed and kissed her.

Phoebe held the baby and looked into her tiny eyes. She didn't have a chance to bond with her own babies. This was a very special time for her. Mike and her would talk. Right now the only thing she could think of was her friends and helping them. Monica and Chandler were moving and Ross was hurting. She was needed.

The drapes were shut and the lights were out. He sat on the couch and chugged another beer. The television blared but he wasn't really watching. There was a knocking at the door.

"Go away, I don't feel well." Ross said as he took another swig.

"Ross , it 's me , your old pal, Joey and I have brought someone with me ." Joey stood at the door clutching his backpack.

Ross got up from the couch and slunk toward the door. His face had an unshaven look. His brown eyes mirrored the story of a man with a broken heart. His hair was mussed up and standing straight up. He opened the door and saw a smiling Joey.

"Joe, I really don't feel like company." Ross said.

"I brought you something to cheer you up." Joey said as he opened his backpack. He smiled as the stuffed doll's eyes peeked out through the fabric. Before he knew it, Hugsy was in his hands.

"I appreciate you doing this Joey but I can't." Ross said as he pushed it back toward him.

"I love Hugsy and I know how he makes me feel when I am down. I am letting him make you feel good." Joey said as he put him back in Ross' hands.

"Joey! I said no! No damn piece of cloth is going to make me feel better about losing my daughter and the woman I love." Ross said as he threw the doll. Joey just stood there floored and looking at his beloved Hugsy on the floor.

"Ross we have all lost loves before." Joey said as he knelt down to pick up Hugsy.

"Joey , you will never understand . You have never been in love . This is the second time in my life that I have lost a woman to something or someone else. " Ross said crying.

Joey came over and put his arms around Ross. He had the larger man drop his head onto his shoulders and allowed him to let the tears flow. He caressed his head and dropped his own. Joey did know what it was like to be in love and he knew how his friend felt. Her name was Rachel. The two men sat in the darkness feeling the pain of a love now gone.

Rachel put the key in the lock and opened the door. Her own apartment. No sharing with anyone. She walked in and walked to the window. It was still visible. It shot up like a object in the middle of this magical city. It brought a smile to her face because it was something she could recognize . In every magazine, or movie or television show , it symbolized Paris.

"Mademoiselle Green, I am Charlotte. I am how you say liaison for Louis Vuitton and I am here to welcome you to Paris." the black haired woman smiled as she handed her a folder. "This is your information pack and some tips for adapting to France."

"Merci." Rachel struggled with her greeting. "I must admit that my French is very poor. The tower is beautiful. No?' she said as she tried to make small talk. "The tower was left over from the Exposition of 1890."

"Oh you know of the tower?" said Charlotte.

"A little. Actually I saw a special on the Discovery Channel." Rachel admitted. The Discovery Channel brought him to her mind again and that meant she needed to change the subject.

"So where can I good cup of coffee here?" Charlotte smiled and sat down.

Several hours later, Ross and Joey walked to Central Perk. It was so strange for him. Luckily there was Monica at the counter.

"Well hello there stranger," said Monica as she embraced her brother. "I have been so worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Ross said as he sipped his coffee.

"We had to come into town , so I thought I 'd grab some coffee. I'm glad to see you out and about." Monica said as Gunther brought her two lattes to go.

"Well Joey helped." said Ross. "I guess I am just going to have to accept it , she's gone."

"Take as long as you want." said Monica. "Chandler and the babies are waiting for me, so I have got to go." she kissed him on the cheek. "You are coming to dinner soon, both of you." she said as she went through the door.

Coming through the door was another woman. Ross stopped when he saw her.


	2. If You Leave Me Now

"Mona?"

"Ross? It's been two years." she went to the counter and gave her order. It's nice to see you." she walked over and hugged him. Breaking the hug, she asked,"How have you been?"

"Good, I guess." he shrugged his shoulders.

"How's the baby? I remember you were going to be a father." Mona said nonchalantly. If it weren't for Rachel and this baby, they would still be together.

"Emma is going to be two." Ross said as he dug the picture from his wallet. "She grew out of the I love fossils shirt quite fast." he said remembering her gift. Mona took the wallet and stared at the picture.

"She is so beautiful." she said in awe.

"Just like her mommy." he sadly said.

The next part was painful for her."So how's Rachel?" She couldn't stand the fact that she was the mother of his child and the child obviously favored Rachel.

"In Paris. She got a once in a lifetime job offer from Louis Vuitton and she took it. Left a few days ago." he said looking down.

Mona straightened up and cleared her throat. She could see that Ross was hurting. She remembered how sweet and fun he was. They were a good couple until he started to keep things from her.

"I'm sorry." she softly said ,rubbing his arm. "Look want to go out for dinner later?"

"I can't , Sandra is bringing Emma over tonight so I can spend some time with her before they fly to France tomorrow." Ross admitted. "But maybe another time." he smiled.

"Okay you still have my number?" Mona said. Ross just shook his head. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her name on it. "Looking forward to hearing from you." she waved as she left. He folded the paper and put it in his wallet. Life had to go on.

Several hours later, there was a knock as Sandra slowly opened the door. "Hi Ross." she said sadly.

"Sandra, have you heard from her?" he asked curiously. Any word or message from Paris reminded him that she was still in his life.

"Called last night. Busy day and she loves her view. Says she can see the Eiffel Tower from her window. Found a great coffee shop. The people at work are great." Sandra announced. "She does miss New York though."

"Daddy!' Emma said as she stumbled through the door. Her hands were extended to jump into her father's arms. He picked her up and hugged her.

"How is my little Emma baby girl?" Ross said as he embraced her. This was such a touching moment and he never wanted to let go of her. Sandra had tears in her eyes.

"I have some errands to take care of before we leave. Why don't you watch her while I am in town?" Sandra said. "It would really be doing me a favor and you can spend some time with her."

Ross was so grateful. Every precious moment with her was golden since he didn't know when he would see her again. She waved at Sandra as she left.

"Go bye bye." Emma said innocently. They were just enough of the words to choke Ross up.

"That's right sweetheart. You and Yaya are going up in a plane to France to see mommy. That's going to be your new home."

"Aunt Munkey, Unka Chandy go?" asked Emma.

"No sweetie. Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler aren't going." Ross tried to explain. He looked at them as he tried to explain to his daughter. "Neither are Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe. And Daddy has to stay here for work." he wondered how fast he could have transfer papers drafted up , but knew he would not be welcome.

Rachel was trying to prepare for visitors. "Mimi, the beds." she told the rotund French housekeeper. With her taking care of the bedroom and the nursery, she started to unpack one of her boxes. Opening it she found a small shoebox. Curiously Rachel took off it's cover and started to smile…a memory came back….

"I may exchange gifts, but I keep what is important to me. Here is the movie stub from our first date. Here is an eggshell from the first time you made me breakfast in bed. And this is from the museum where we you know ."

That wasn't all in that shoebox. There were pictures and letters and an invitation…to a wedding in London.

"Why did I ever keep this?" she said as she crumbled it into her hands. Tenderly she took a medical sonogram with a red heart around the tiny mark. She held in her hand the souvenirs of a relationship.

When Sandra returned it was late, Ross brought her to the living room after Emma was fast asleep. He cradled her blonde curls and laid her on the leather sofa.

"Well , we have an early flight." she said. "Anything you want to tell Rachel when we get there?" Sandra took the bags of gifts that Emma's aunts and uncles gave her as going away presents.

"Yeah tell her I miss her. I've already said everything before." Ross said.

"Emma, I know you're asleep but I just have to kiss you one last time. Be a good girl for Mommy and know that you have a Daddy who loves you very much. I am going to miss you baby girl." he lowered his lips to her forehead. Quietly he sang her favorite lullaby..

"I like big butts and I cannot lie." the rapping stopped as his voice cracked. Sandra lifted her up and headed toward the door.

Ross watched as the town car pulled away from the curb. Emma was now out of his life.


	3. Oops I Did it Again

Rachel stood at the baggage claim as Sandra and Emma approached her. "Mommy." she squealed. Rachel had her arms wide open as Emma ran toward her. In her arms was the pretty pony that Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike gave her.

"That was just one of her new toys." laughed Sandra as she pulled the suitcase. "Been through customs and now we just have to get our luggage. Emma got so many new toys that we had to bring another suitcase. That wonderful child is certainly loved and will be missed."

Rachel knew that Emma leaving was going to be the nail in the coffin. With Ben living with Carol and Susan and Emma with her, Ross would have yet another child not living with him.

"Let's go ,Paris awaits Mom." smiled Rachel anxious to discover her new home with her mother. The shops, the designers, the cafes, like mother like daughter.

Rachel opened the door of her apartment. The doorman carried in some of the bags and the driver some more. After tipping him , she turned to him and said "Merci." Sandra looked around the spacious apartment.

Rachel's apartment door was made of oak that was dark and smelled of Paris' history. The walls were covered with a striped cheery pattern and an antique mirror hung on the wall. Her chairs were red velvet and the couch was a soft white material. By the couch was a table that had a series of photographs on them.

"So you have had time to unpack?" Sandra said as she picked up the photo of her , Ross , and Emma. "Any reason?" she said suspiciously.

Rachel immediately took the photo from her mother. "He is her father , Mother. And we are still good friends." She returned it to the side table.

"I see." sighed Sandra. "Rachel, have you really thought this through?"

"Mother, he is a friend , okay? Just a friend." Rachel said defensively.

"When you start dating, word of advice, put it in her room or yours. Men tend to ask questions about pictures with other men ." Sandra advised.

"Yes, mom." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Would you like some coffee?" Rachel said as she walked into the French doors of her mammoth kitchen. There was a large refrigerator, a stove, a range, and a butcher block counter.

"Beautiful kitchen. Will you ever use it?" Sandra said as she surveyed the apartment.

"I might cook, if the spirit moves me." Rachel laughed at the memory of the last time she tried to cook something. "But I am really not a cook. I always left that to Monica."

"Well you are truly on your own now." Sandra stated.

Ross held a bouquet of roses in his hand as he walked up to Mona's door. It had been a while since he had asked a woman out on a date and tried to woo her." Woo her "was his own personal and romantic way to get her to like him.

"Ross, they are beautiful. Come in while I put them in water." Mona smiled as she greeted him. Her hair was a little longer and twirled into a bun. She was wearing her little black dress. Ross walked in and on the table was the picture that she was going to make into a greeting card.

"You still have that?" Ross said as he picked up the frame. "I thought you would have burned it." he laughed nervously.

"I couldn't." sighed Mona. "Something told me that you and I would get back together someday. I know it's mean to say, but Ross I will always be in debt to Rachel for going to Paris. She was the one who brought us back together." she leaned in and proceeded to kiss Ross passionately. "I missed you baby." she sighed.

Ross wrapped his arms around Mona and sank into her kiss. But something just didn't' feel right. He had kissed like this , a few nights ago, but with Rachel. But this was healthy and he had to move on. Joey told him to do this. Maybe this was the new start that he needed.

Mona took her slender fingers and wrapped them around his tie. With all her strength she pulled it undone. Her other hand was around his neck while her tongue continued to mesh with his. With his other free hand, he unbuttoned the blue dress shirt and threw off his blazer. That's it , he thought. Be like Joey. I am an attractive, sexy and intelligent man. No emotional attachments. As he distanced himself further, he began to enjoy Mona running her fingernails down his back.

She slowly took down his pants as well. Now he was in a strange bedroom and almost naked. Mona wrapped her legs around his torso and began to close her own eyes.

"Oh Ross. " she moaned. "Oh Ross. You are my man." she got further and further into him and he closed his eyes and bit his lip. She certainly knew how to please a man. This was good. He could move on.

"Oh Ross." she screamed as she continued. It felt so good.

Finally at the point, where it all came together. Mona was laying on the bed as Ross was inside her. Two sweaty bodies meshed together. Two people embroiled in passion. It was going to be close..

"OH ROSS! You caveman you!" she screamed with all her might.

"OH RACHEL!" he screamed. Mona lifted her head from his chest and got up from the bed. She put her robe on and walked away.

Realizing what he had done, he put his clothes on and walked out her door. She took the picture from the table and threw it in the garbage.


	4. Please Mr Please

"And right in the middle of having sex, I said her name." Ross put his head down in his hands. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to do that again. It was the same name that haunted him since forever. Rachel.

Joey tried not to laugh but Chandler was not as fortunate.

"You kind of have a habit of doing that. Don't you?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, is my life funny enough for you?" Ross said and then he walked away from his friends. "You don't understand . It's like where ever I go there she is. Every song is our song. I can't keep living like this."

"Here is a very important question." said Monica thoughtfully. "Have you talked with Rachel since the airport?"

"Monica, she turned him down and I really don't think he needs any more pain." said Phoebe.

"What did she say when you told her you loved her?" Monica put her arm around her big brother .

Going back in his mind he remembered the conversation. "She said I can't deal with this now. Do you think I should call her?" Ross asked anxiously.

"I think before you do anything you should." Ross smiled maybe there was hope.

Rachel was at the mirror and putting on her favorite necklace. Why did it have to be a gift from him? She loved the way it sat on her neck with the silver R and the diamonds around it.

The dress was off the shoulder and black. Her first designer purchase in Paris . A real Oscar de la Renta. Manolos hugged her feet as she went on her first date in ages. Mimi held Emma in her arms since Sandra had gone home a few days ago.

"Pretty mommy." smiled Emma.

"Well Mommy had to date again someday." Rachel sighed. "Let's hope mommy hasn't forgotten how to date."

"It has been a while, but as I remember, mademoiselle green, you just have a good time."

Rachel remembered her last date. It was Joey. Why could she only remember going on dates with two men? No Paolos, or Joshua's, or Tags. But she remembered going out with Joey and she certainly remembered that wonderful year that ended so tragically. But this was Paris, and she had been fixed up since she was new.

There was a knock at the door. He stood their holding a bouquet and was dressed in a Prada blue suit. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady. Are you Rachel?" he asked.

"This is uncanny. Lilies are my favorite flower and you're American." gushed Rachel. She turned back to Mimi and said, "Or maybe my luck is changing." Rachel handed the flowers to Mimi and leaned down and kissed Emma. "Night, night Em." They were out the door.

At that moment, the phone rang. "Bonjour, mademoisele greene's , she answered. Mimi could hear static through the line so she knew it was overseas.

"Rach?" the male voice asked.

"Mademoiselle Greene is not home. Would you like to leave a message?" Mimi asked.

"Oui, I am Monsieur , no Doctor Geller, when she gets in , please tell her that I called. Wait is Emma awake?" Ross thought before he was going to hang up.

"Oui Dr. Geller, she is? You are papa of Emma?" Mimi tried to place the voice with the picture on the table. "Emma, papa?" she said handing Emma the phone. Emma did not know what papa meant.Mimi went to the picture and pointed because she did not know the slang for father in English.

Emma jumped up and down with glee. She ran and grabbed the phone. "Hi Daddy." she squealed.

The voice made everything a little bit better for Ross. He almost forgot all the pain he was in. Monica even detected a smile. "Hi baby girl. How is my angel?"

"I'm fine. Mommy went out." Emma said innocently.

Ross took the phone from his ear and got that same look on his face. "Rachel's not home. She went out." he began to talk to her again. "Honey, did mommy go out with a man?" Monica jumped up and grabbed the phone from him. "You can't ask your daughter that!"

"Why not?" he yelled.

"You want to show her that you've grown. You want to show her that you are not the same insecure, jealous jerk that you were before."

"But I am." Ross whined. "Emma , was he good looking and did he have money?" Now Chandler grabbed the phone from him. "Dude if you want to see if you have a chance, don't ask those questions."

"Emma, it's Uncle Chandy, Daddy is on drugs and doesn't know what he is saying. So just ignore him." Chandler said into the phone.

"Uncle Chandy, I'm fine and Mommy is not home." Emma said. "We bought some toys for the babies."

"That's nice. Do you want to talk to Daddy?" Chandler handed the phone back to Ross. "No more questions. " he whispered. "Emma ,

Do you like Paris?" asked Ross curiously.

"No I want to come home." A tear came to his eye. With the help of his daughter, there might be a chance.

Rachel and Paul were laughing. "And then we woke up, and realized we were married." said Rachel. Paul took a sip of his wine and almost choked. "Wow , so that sounded like it was some flight.And the whole thing started when the guy drew whiskers on your face with a permanent marker." Paul couldn't stop staring into Rachel's eyes. Rachel smiled. "

"Well I told you about some of my most embarrassing moments. Now let mehear about you." Rachel batted her eyelashes. The gods have finally dealt her a good hand. This may just be the one. Paul was handsome and wealthy and witty.

"Well I may be a stock broker. But I do have other interests. One of them goes back to when I was a kid. I always have been fascinated by dinosaurs, so I dabble in paleontology." Paul said as he took another sip of wine.

And there she was missing him again.


	5. Romantic Games

Paul had ordered lobster thermidor and Rachel the lamb. She pretended to ignore that comment about dinosaurs. Why is it she had to find in Paris another damn dinosaur lover? Why did every coffee shop remind her of Central Perk? Why did as lovers went walking by did they remind her of the ages of 26 and 28? Two young lovers strolling the sidewalks of New York holding hands and kissing each other came back in her memory.

Rachel had come to Paris to escape. It was something that she was quite good at. She had escaped her life once before, the day she came to New York. She left everything because she was not in love with Barry. This time she left because she couldn't deal with it. Rachel was very much in love.

Paul walked her to her door. He knew she would be anxious to get home to her daughter. He wanted to see her again, because with every indication, this had been a good date.

"Can I call you again Rachel?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I had a lovely time. I am sorry but I guess I just had my mind on work. You know new kid on the block?" she laughed. Rachel was lying through her teeth. She remembered why she hated dating, this awkward moment. Paul seemed to just linger waiting for the goodnight kiss. To please him, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be better next time. I promise."

"Well there is a gallery opening on Saturday. Perhaps then?" he smiled. "Au revoir Rachel." he said as he leaned over and kissed her hand. With a small curtsy, she opened her door. Mimi was watching a movie when Rachel came in.

"How was it , mademoiselle?" she said curiously.

"He was charming, and handsome, and rich, and I hated him." Rachel said as she sunk into the chair. "Why , why , why?" she cried. "He is not the perfect man. He is jealous, and arrogant, and egotistical. He likes dinosaurs for God's sake. He cheated on me and he has been in love with me since he was fifteen. That's why?"

"Is that the man that called earlier?" asked Mimi.

"Who called earlier?" Rachel rose out of the chair.

"Emma's papa or as you call it daddy. Doctor Geller." Mimi said hoping to hear why this man was really so important. "You should call." she said as she handed Rachel the phone. "It is early in America."

"I can't ." Rachel said as she returned the phone to the hook. "I just can't."

"What is zis power zis man has over you?" said Mimi with her eyes glued to Rachel.

"Mimi, this man and I . Have loved , hated, fought, married, had a child, divorced. They could write a Shakespearean play about us. He came to the airport before I flew over here and told me not to go." she started to cry.

It zounds like ze man is still in love with you." Mimi smiled.

"I think I love him too. But it's too late now." Rachel sighed.

Ross looked at the clock. It was still early. He was hoping she would call him back . So Rachel had gone out on a date, well he was going to show her he wasn't sitting at home either. He knew what he would say.

He looked at the phone. Should he call her back? Was it looking more like he was obsessed with her? Suddenly as his hand went toward the phone, it rang loudly, causing him to jump back.

"Hello? Yes . Oui. Rach? Is that you?" he said cradling the phone.

"Hi Ross, I had heard that you called. I'm sorry I was on a date." she said nonchalantly.

"Really, well I was just getting back from one. Remember Mona? The girl I was seeing when you moved in? Well we are dating again. I just got back after breakfast." Ross lied.

Mona. She remembered Mona . The girl that Ross wouldn't step ahead for because of Rachel. And now he was sleeping with her. That really irked Rachel, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well I went out with a wonderful guy. His name is Paul and he works over here and is American. He and I are going to a gallery opening on Saturday." Rachel said.

"That's great Rach. See we can be apart and have a life. I 've gotta go, Mona's waiting for me." Ross said. "My love to Emma. Bye." He slammed down the phone. How dare her?

Rachel slumped down in her upholstered chair and started to cry. "He's gotten over me. It hasn't even been a week and he is back with Mona." she sobbed.

"But Rachel, she is just to help him get over you, no?" Mimi faithfully answered.

"He dated this girl before he knew I was pregnant and continued to date her until she broke up with him. He failed to be honest with her so she got mad. He kind of didn't tell her I was pregnant and then that I was living with him." Rachel told her sad story. "She just waited for the right opportunity."

Ross couldn't believe that she was already dating. Paul was his name? Well once Paul knew the tale of Ross and Rachel, just like so many others, he would leave her so fast it would make his head spin.

"Monica, tell me what I need to do?" Ross asked his sister.

"You really love her? No tricks or breaks this time?" Monica asked sincerely.

"Yeah, now what I do I need to do ?" he asked again. Monica looked into those soulful eyes. She could tell that this time he was serious. She put her arms around him and looked into his brown eyes. "You have got to go get her."

Ross picked up a phone. "Hello, yes I would like to know your available flights to Paris?" "One, name , Geller." Eight p.m. Newark Airport. Gate 421, Thank you."He hung up the phone and smiled. Now he had a plan.

He walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss. "You are the best sister ever."

Phoebe and Joey ran over as well. Chandler was bogged down with the twins but he put his hand out to Ross."Best of luck man." he smiled. "I know this is what you have wanted."

"I've got to do this." Ross said determined.

Phoebe hugged him and Joey cheered. "Yeah you do!"

Monica put her arms around him. Take care and bring back our girl."

Ross was out the door. He had a flight to catch.


	6. The Kindness of Strangers

The jet had been in the air for an hour. Ross rattled the pages of the magazine in his hand. His other hand shook as he picked up the glass of wine. When the plane hit some turbulence, the wine spilled all over him.

"Sir can I help you?" the flight attendant cheerfully said as she wiped up the tray table. She took the glass away . "I apologize for the turbulence and will bring you another glass right away, no charge."

An older woman was sitting next to Ross and had missed all the excitement as the flight attendant brought another drink. Returning to her seat, the woman sat down.

"All my life I have dreamed of going to Paris." the lady gushed. "Now I am finally going." she smiled. Turning to Ross, she asked. "Is this your first trip to Paris?" she asked him.

He couldn't fight it because it was a long flight, so he said. "Yes as a matter of fact it is." Maybe he wouldn't be so nervous if he talked about it. "But the reason, I'm going is to bring back someone. Someone I should have never let go." he sighed.

Suddenly his thoughts went back to the airport when she left. He held her hand as the other passengers were boarding. He pulled her aside and simply said, "Stay, do not get on this plane. I am so in love with you." His eyes seemed to be sending a message of wishing as she looked at him with fear in hers. The biggest fear of all. The fear of them hurting each other once again.

"I can't do this now, I'm Sorry. I'm sorry." she said as she broke free from his grip, from everything she ever knew and ventured off into an uncertain future. Tears started to flow from his brown eyes as he turned to his friend and her outstretched arms.

Weakly he said, "I really thought she'd stay. Ross returned to the present and smiled at the lady.

"It sounds , young man, like you are very much in love." she sweetly said as she took Ross' hand. "I am ." he said. "I have been in love with her since I was fifteen years old, and I am now 35."

"Why did you ever let her go?" the lady asked.

"Pain, rejection, complications. It is a very long and complicated story." Ross said. The lady smiled again at him. "I'm Violet and we have a long flight. Might make you feel better." she whispered.

Ross took a sip and then cleared his throat. "Well Violet, it all started when we were back in high school." Violet leaned in as she listened intently to Ross.

Rachel held the phone in her hand, "No answer yet huh?" she said to her assistant as she tried to make another overseas call. "He is definitely with Mona, it's the middle of the night." she whined to herself. Opening her drawer, she pulled out a picture of them in happier times. When her assistant appeared, she slammed the drawer shut and put the picture away.

"I will keep trying. Maybe he's asleep." Charlotte said.

"Yeah a good question is where? Mumbled Rachel. "Yes, it is late. Maybe later." she said out loud. Rachel got up from her desk and closed the door to let out her assistant.

Her head was pounding as she folded her hands around her temples. She took a bottle of aspirin from her purse and then took a swig from the water bottle. She just had to get through this day.

Violet had fallen asleep. Ross continued to stare out the window into the dark night. Thousands of feet below him were the deep ocean and ahead lay the uncertain task of Rachel. He wondered if this was what it was like for Rachel on the flight to London many years ago.That trip changed every thing for a lot of people. It was the beginning of Monica and Chandler and it was another failed marriage for him.

It seemed like a hundred years and a million miles, but to Ross it was all worth it. As the jet inched closer to Paris, he felt that he was indeed doing the right thing.

"Attention, we are making our final approach into Orly Field. We will be landing in Paris in a few minutes. Please return your seats to the upright position and your tray tables as well. Please remain in your seats until the plane comes to a complete stop. We hope that your flight was enjoyable and your stay in Paris is a pleasant one. On behalf of your captain and crew, we say Bon Voyage."

Violet woke herself up as the plane was heading onto the runway. "Well young man, this is where I get off. Good luck with Rachel." she said as she hugged Ross. "She is truly getting a very special guy." she smiled.

"And you enjoy Paris." Ross smiled. As the plane continued down the runway, he wondered what he should do next.

Rachel came home and found Mimi on the phone. "Oh Mademoiselle Green, I am so glad you are home. Miss Emma she is sick." Rachel immediately ran to the bedroom to find Emma in her bed clutching her stuffed dinosaur.

"Mommy." she whined. "Tummy hurts.' Rachel put her hand to Emma's forehead. "Oh my God she is burning up." she said to Mimi as she placed a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Mommy, Daddy." she cried. "I 'm scared. Me want Daddy." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey we have been all through this. Daddy lives in America and he has school and can't be with us." Rachel thought this was the easiest explanation she could give without giving all the real reasons that would be too complicated for a two year old to understand.

"Daddy." Emma insisted. "Me want Daddy." Rachel ran to the phone and began to dial the international operator. Once again, she got his answering machine. "Damn him and that blonde tramp." Ross, yes it's me, listen your daughter wants you and she is very sick so if you can hop out of bed long enough, please call me at home." Rachel slammed down the phone.

Rachel bundled her up and took Emma to the door. "Mimi, I am taking her to the hospital. I am very scared. If Dr. Geller calls again, tell him that I am at the hospital with Emma." Rachel carried her daughter out the door.

Emma looked up, "Daddy?" she said hopefully.

"Yes sweetie, I am going to find your daddy tonight if I have to call every single woman in New York." Rachel said. Coming to the hospital entrance, the cab driver pulled in and Rachel ran in with Emma wrapped in her arms.

"You have just got to help my baby." she cried. "She's burning up and she has a fever." Rachel tried to help her up , but Emma couldn't move at all. "Oh my God, now she can't move.' Emma continued to cry. "Daaady. Me want Daddy."

"Mademoiselle, I am not certain, but I think that your daughter has spinal meningitis. We are going to have to do a spinal tap to make sure before we start treatment. If it is, we must be quick because if not treated, she will die." Rachel 's mouth opened. "Oh my God." she held on to Emma as the doctor put her on a gurney. "Mommy won't leave you Emma. Mommy won't leave you." she started to cry.

"Oh Ross, I need you now." she started to let the tears flow.

Meanwhile Ross was getting off the plane and headed for baggage and to find his Rachel.


	7. Daddy's Here Emma

Tears fell from Emma's eyes as the doctor began the procedure. Rachel turned her head so she couldn't see the pain her daughter was going through. Emma screamed her lungs out as the doctor pushed in the needle. "Owwwwww."

"Is this really necessary?' asked Rachel. "She is still a little baby." she weeped. Rachel didn't know how more of this she could take. In a foreign country and far away from her family, she said a simple prayer. "Please God let my baby be alright let me not be alone any more." she silently prayed.

Ross rode through the streets of Paris. He had an address and now he had to find Rachel's apartment. Usually when he would visit a foreign city like this , he would just marvel at it. Now he had a mission, find Rachel and beg her to come home. Noticing the number, he found his destination. "Merci." he said as he handed the driver his fare. Dragging his suitcase, he went in the door and headed for the elevator.

Mimi heard the buzzer and ran downstairs. She was saying special prayers as well. Through the lobby, she saw a tall man pulling a suitcase .

"Are you Rachel's housekeeper?' Ross asked. "I am Ross." he explained. "Emma's father."

"Oh Monsieur, Emma is very sick. She is at the hospital with Mademoiselle Green." Mimi said exasperated.

"Hospital." exclaimed Ross. "Oh my poor little angel." he sat down and started to cry.

"You can help. Oui, you are a doctor, monsieur." Mimi said as she pulled him out of the chair.

"Rachel didn't explain to you. I am a college professor with a PhD in paleontology, not a medical doctor. I teach about evolution and dinosaurs." Ross tried to explain to the woman. "What hospital is she at?" Ross inquired.

"Le Hospital General de Paris." Mimi said. "You must go. Emma needs her papa." Ross gave the woman his suitcase. "I will watch." Ross ran back toward the boulevard and got in a cab.

"Hospital de Paris, my little girl is there." he said as the cab drove away. Mimi smiled, she was sure that a family would be reunited tonight.

Emma pulled away again. The nurse was trying to hold her still, but it was no use. Rachel gave her back her dinosaur and she continued to cry.

"Mademoiselle Green, we must do the procedure. She must hold still. This is her life we are talking about, no?" the doctor said. "Can't you at least call her father, maybe he can talk to her and calm her down."

Rachel said restlessly. "I told you her father is an American and lives in New York. He can't come right over." Rachel collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion.

"Nurse, take care of her. I will try once again with the child." the doctor said. He shook his head and walked toward the screaming child.

Running from the cab, Ross ran into the hospital. He hoped there would be someone who knew English. He was not in the mood to translate all night. His French was just marginal at best.

"Bonjour." he said. Pointing at himself, he said, "Americain." The receptionist understood. "Monsieur, yes I speak English." she smiled.

"My baby daughter is here. Emma Geller Green." he explained. "I just flew in from New York and I would like to know what room she is in." Ross said almost out of breath.

The receptionist typed the information into the terminal. She had an answer within minutes. "She is in Pediatric ICU, Floor 8." Ross had a scared look when he heard his baby was in the ICU. He had to get up there now.

Rachel was now on a chair sipping some water. Finally she was conscious. "What Happened?' she asked puzzled.

"You fainted." the nurse said. "The doctor has still not been able to get a puncture in. It must be done. We will have to sedate her it looks like." Rachel walked to the bed and looked at her angel. She looked at the tiny bracelet. It must have been a mistake. It didn't say Green, it said Geller. The name simply made her smile. Maybe it was a sign, or if this was to be Emma's time, she would be Emma Geller.

Emma clutched the dinosaur and whimpered, "Me want Daddy." Rachel held her head until she heard the familiar voice. "Baby girl, Daddy is here." Rachel turned her head and saw Ross. He came over to the bed and picked up his little girl. Emma smiled while Rachel watched the touching scene. She looked over and then ran to put her arms around him. She mouthed to the heavens , "Thank you."

"Are you Emma's papa?" the doctor said.

Ross smiled. "Yes I am. Now what is wrong?" The doctor went on explaining that the procedure had to be done so Emma could be started on a course of antibiotics. Ross went back to the bed.

He put his arms around Emma. "Sweetie, they need to do something and I need you to be a brave girl for Daddy. It may hurt ,but I am going to right here with you. Now Daddy doesn't like needles either, but we want Emma to get better for Mommy, and Daddy, and Uncle Chandler, and Joey, and Aunt Monica and Phoebe, don't we?'

Emma wiped her tears. "Ya." she whispered. "Emma better , Daddy here now." Holding her, the doctor prepared the needle and gently eased it in. Ross closed his eyes and so did Emma. When the culture was ready, they rushed it to the lab.

"I am so glad you came. I am sure that Mona isn't though. Rachel snidely said.

"There is no Mona. There is only one woman I love and I am looking at her right now." he said as he took her in his arms. "I have crossed an ocean, I have lived a million lives only to find out that destiny has found the one for me. Years ago, you crossed the ocean to tell me you loved me. Now I am doing the same." he said as his lips touched hers.

"Ross our baby." she said as she pulled away. He cradled her in his arms. "There is no need to be afraid Rach, I'm here and I am not leaving." Ross said to ease her mind. "Let's let the doctors take care of our baby." he said as he led her to the waiting room. "If there is any change, please come and get us." he said.

Ross sat Rachel down on the couch and took her hand. "Now please tell me. Is there someone else?" he looked at her with his intense brown eyes.

"Is there with you?" Rachel asked. "I heard that you were back with Mona." she said.

"There is no one else., Rach. Right now, we should concentrate on Emma. There is plenty of time to talk about us." Ross said.

"Does anyone know that you're here?" Rachel asked.

"They all do, they were the ones that told me I needed to be here. Oh no, none of them know that Emma is sick." he realized as he got up.

"Why don't you call Monica? Let them know you arrived and what is going on. I will sit here and wait ." Rachel said. He leaned down.

"May I kiss you?" he said sincerely .

"You never have to ask again." she smiled. "Hurry back though." He kissed her then left his jacket on the chair. Rachel picked up the brown leather jacket and smelled it. She put it over herself as if to protect herself when he was away. She closed her eyes and laid down on the sofa.

"Mon, she is in the hospital and they are starting her on antibiotics. I am here with Rachel. No we haven't talked about anything yet. Listen, tell Mom and Dad and Dr. and Mrs. Green what happened. She is going to be fine." Ross said on the cell phone. "I know it's late and tell everyone I am fine." Ross walked back to the waiting room and saw Rachel asleep. He smiled. Quietly he walked back into the ICU . It brought a tear to his eye as he saw Emma hooked up to the tiny IV .Her chubby fingers were clutching the red dinosaur and she was asleep like her mother. It had been an exhausting night for him as well. Ross just collapsed on a chair and let his eyes close.


	8. A Waiting Game

Emma started to stir. At that moment , a million alarms began to go off. She was petrified of the noise and was too young to understand how sick she really was. She tried to pull away from the tubes connected to her.

"Daddy." she cried. Hearing this , Ross immediately woke up and ran to her tiny bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Sssh baby girl, it's alright. " Comforted by this, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

It was now morning, Rachel stretched her arms and yawned. It had been a long night. She looked over to see the chair was now empty.

"Good morning. Emma was awake and then she went back to sleep. I thought you could use this." he smiled as he handed her the coffee. Rachel took the cup and sipped it.

"How is she?" Rachel asked concerned. "Better?"

"Well when she woke up , she tried to pull her iv out because she didn't understand what was going on. I told her she was fine. Haven't spoken to a doctor yet." Ross explained.

"You must be exhausted." she said. "Why don't you go get some breakfast? I bet you haven't even ate since you got to Paris."

"You need to eat too. Why don't we both go and get something to eat. I'll give them the number on my cell , for when she wakes up." Ross went back to the nurses station and gave them the information. Rachel couldn't believe how fast things could change. And it was all changing for the better.

Over breakfast, the conversation began to turn away from Emma.

"So when do you have to get back?" Rachel asked casually.

"I had some time off, so I took it. It's near the end of the semester anyway, so they were just working on their papers and studying for finals. Once I tell them about Emma, I don't think I will have to worry about getting back." Ross said simply.

"That's good, Emma can spend some time with her father. " Rachel said as she took a bite of her croissant. "She misses him." she said softly.

"Is she the only one? " Ross asked sincerely. "Rach, we left a lot of things up in the air when you left. I mean that night before, was amazing. I thought that maybe it had even changed things."

"I really can not discuss this while my baby is in that hospital hooked up to a bunch of tubes." Rachel cried as she broke away from his hand.

Ross was tired and fed up. "I did not fly three thousand miles to be given the cold shoulder again, Rachel. And that baby is mine too." He pulled her back down as she started to run away. "You always do this, you run away. That's why you left that night. Now, what are you so afraid of?"

Rachel straightened up. "I guess I am afraid of being hurt again. I guess I am afraid that after being in love with you , you are going to cheat on me again." she sighed. "I want to be able to trust you and know you would never leave me."

"Why can't you believe me when I say I won't. Rachel, I will tell you something. I have debated in my mind for over a week getting transferred to a museum here in Paris or a school, just so we can be together. " Ross said sincerely.

"What about your family, what about Ben?" she asked.

"You just don't get it. You and that girl are my family." he exclaimed.

"You would do that. Move over here to be with me and Emma?" she said shocked. "Give up your tenure and everything."

"Rachel like you said, the first thing is Emma. We will talk about this when we know she is alright." Ross said.

"Well he got there safe, but get ready for this. Emma might have spinal meningitis. They did a spinal tap and then put her on antibiotics." Monica said solemnly.

"That's horrible." said Phoebe. "I'll send Rachel some cleansing crystals."

"Have they talked yet?' asked Chandler curiously.

"Haven't had a chance. Rachel was resting and they finally calmed Emma down. " said Monica. "Maybe this will be the best thing in the world for them. They will realize how much that little girl needs both a mommy and daddy."

"Rachel might even come back." Joey said excitedly.

"Or Ross may just decide to stay .' said Chandler. " They all looked at him .

"He can't do that. What about Monica and what about us? We already lost Rachel and now him?" moaned Joey.

"Joe, you just got to realize that people change and life changes. Now we moved and now Ross may be doing that too." Chandler said as he put his arm around Joey.

Her eyes wandered over to the chair and the sleeping figure. The time difference had taken its toll. She was wide awake, but he was still on New York time. She sighed. Somehow he looked sexier, with the rumpled hair and the growth on his face. He moaned quietly in his sleep her name , Rachel.

What was going through that mind? That mind that daily pondered the mysteries of the universe. Was she ready to stop running? Had that meeting in the coffee shop come down to this moment? Did he mean her instead that day in London?

Suddenly a picture came into his mind. It was a large building with flowers all around. Lillies filled the room. Monica and Phoebe stood in the front of it, holding bouquets of roses. Chandler stood by his side , both attired in tuxes. Holding a book was Joey , smiling his biggest smile and ready to be the minister once again.

The room had an ephemeral glow to it as the doors were opened. Leonard Green had her on his arm as her angelic gown swept the floor. Behind her veil , her eyes were filled with tears of joy. It had come to pass and he was worth the wait.

Faces could be seen in the front row…Judy, Jack, Carol, Susan, his own son, Ben, Jill and Amy, Sandra holding his little princess as she stood to watch her own parents finally be united forever. A smile came to his face as he witnessed his dream unfold.

A hand took his. The hand was soft and small. It wrapped itself around his. Something was happening. This was not part of the dream anymore. His eyes opened to see Rachel smiling.

"Ross it's over. She 's going to be fine." Rachel said. Stirring ever so slowly and unaware of his circumstances, he blinked his eyes. "Rach?" he asked , thinking he might still be dreaming.

"Thank you." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I could have never made it without you." she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just glad she is alright." Ross smiled. "We did it." he said reciprocating the hug. Together they walked toward the bed, his arm around her.

"Emma baby." Rachel said as they saw the little girl laying in the crib. Her blue eyes lit up as if she knew what had happened between her parents. "Mommy and Daddy." she said still attached to the wires.

"That's right Emma , mommy and daddy.' Ross said. " The doctor entered the room. "We will be moving her to a regular room and taking out the iv. You should rest." he said.

"Daddy 's not going Emma. Mommy and I just have to talk about some things okay? When Emma is better, Daddy will have a surprise for her okay?" Ross said as he bent down to kiss Emma on the forehead. Rachel did the same as the two walked out of the hospital room.

"Damn it. I have no where to stay. I need to find a hotel." said Ross.

"Oh I have a place where you can stay. It has a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower and a great coffee shop nearby. And the best part is , it's free, although I hope you don't mind having to share the bed.' Rachel seductively said.


	9. Sometimes the Best Laid Plans

"Merci, yes merci" Ross said into the phone. Emma had been home for a week now. He had decided to turn this into an extended vacation. At the same time, while Rachel was at work, he had been making a lot of phone calls.

"Well Em, how would you like to go see a museum with Daddy?" he said as he lifted her from her playpen. Emma clapped her hands together. "We are going to get you a bath and dress you pretty, because this might be Daddy's new job."

All of this had been done secretly in the hopes that if one of his offers didn't work, Rachel wouldn't be crushed. If this museum was the one, he would hand in his letter of resignation at NYU and be the new head of the paleontology department.

Walking around with the head curator, Ross was impressed at the collection . It reminded him of when he worked for the Museum of Natural History before he was let go.

"Well Doctor, what do you think?" the curator asked.

"I am very impressed. Some of these artifacts are even older than when I worked in the museum in NY before." Ross said. Emma just contently played with her toy in the stroller.

"Well we have done our research with you Dr. Geller , and we are quite impressed with someone so young who came along so fast.

We have read some of your papers that you had published and a friend of mine heard you speak in Barbados at that conference a year ago." the curator said as he extended his hand. "We would be more than happy to have you come on board as head of our paleontology department."

"Dr. Phillips, thank you so much. I have to talk this over with someone , but I think I can give you an answer by the end of the week." Ross said. He happily strolled out of the museum and walked down the boulevard. Walking past a store window, he looked in and saw the most beautiful diamond ring ever. It gave him an idea.

"Emma, I have got two rings at home in my desk. I need to get one to bring back or maybe just get a new one. But that ring is the most gorgeous one I have ever seen. It is probably way too expensive for me, but it is the kind of ring that your mother deserves."

"So my transfer, went through, that's great!" exclaimed Rachel as she talked on the phone. "No let's say, I have family in New York that I would miss." she said. "Effective Friday. Thanks you are a doll. No I am not going to need an apartment in NY , I already have one ." she smiled. "Thanks again. Bye." Rachel had did it. She had Louis Vuitton transfer her back to NY. She could have her career, her child, and her man.

Ross walked out of the jewelry store. He couldn't afford the one in the window , but found a beautiful ring that was just as elegant. It had a square cut diamond that was three karats. Holding it up to the light made it sparkle.

"Pretty." cooed Emma as she looked at the ring. Ross held it down to the carriage.

"I should have done this eight years ago Emma, but your mommy had to work. Actually on our first date, I had to work. We are finally going to be a family." Ross said as he pushed the carriage down the street. The midday sun was getting in his eyes , so he put on his sunglasses .

"What a beautiful baby." an older lady said as she peaked into the carriage. "Are you her papa?" Ross proudly answered, "Oui." He was starting to like Paris. He smiled to the lady and said . "Au revior." as she walked away.

Ross sat at one of the sidewalk cafes and ordered a coffee. Sipping it , he looked over at the Eiffel Tower. Rachel's Paris would now be his Paris. Emma sipped a hot chocolate sitting at the tiny table. Well tried, was more like it.

"Emma , you are getting more of it, on you than in you." Ross said as he laughed. He picked up a napkin and dabbed at her face. "You are taking a bath before Mommy gets home." he said.

"Cause Mommy will kill Daddy." said Rachel as she walked down the row of café's. Ross took the ring box and immediately put it in his pocket. "What are we doing, out for a little stroll?" she said surprised to see him. Rachel leaned down to kiss Ross. "This is a nice surprise." she smiled as she sat down.

"Well I was out shopping and doing some errands." he said . "And I decided to take my girl out for a ride." Emma popped up and said "Hi Mommy." Rachel looked at her chocolate stained clothes and shook her head. "This is your mess, so you get to clean her up." Rachel said sternly. "Emma, you are my messy girl." she had to laugh. Rachel decided to spring her news. "Ross, how would like some company on the trip home?" said Rachel excitedly.

"What are you saying Rach?" he asked curiously.

"I called Louis Vuitton in NY and they said I could transfer to the States, same salary, same expense account, same everything. Except I will be in New York." she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "And we will be together."

"Rach, I was at Le Museum de Naural History this afternoon and talking to the curator. You are looking at the head of the Paleontology department. I was going to surprise you, when I went home to put in my resignation and then move here." Ross said.

Rachel put her hand to her mouth in awe. This man was going to give up everything for her.

"Ross, your tenure at the university." she said. "Are you sure?" she said , the memory fresh in her mind of him receiving it.

"I actually enjoyed working at the museum more." he exclaimed. "Plus we can live together, I can have this great job, you can have your great job and Emma can have her family."

"I already put in the transfer, that is the only problem. They are going out of their way for me. Do you have the job yet and we haven't even talked about where we both are?" Rachel started to panic. Things were moving way too fast.

"We have just been getting along so well, I just assumed that I would move over here. I told you before I love you." he said sincerely. "And I am not letting you go again.'

"Ross, we need to talk about this." she said. "Are we ready for this?" He took off his sunglasses and looked right at her. "I thought we were."

"You have been over here for two weeks. We haven't discussed anything and then you go off behind my back making plans. "Rachel ranted.

"Well you didn't talk about transferring back to NY with me?" he countered.

"I thought I would go back to NY, move back in with Joey and then we could see where everything goes." Rachel said.

"You still don't trust me?" he yelled. " I am willing to give up everything for you , and you still don't trust me."

"Okay , if you were going to move over here. Where were you going to live?" Rachel asked point blank.

"That's easy with you." he said.

"Did I ask you to move in with me? " Rachel said. "Of course not, it's always Ross jump the gun Geller who has his own agenda and doesn't care what anyone wants as long as he gets his way."

Ross got up frustrated and walked away. Rachel still was there with Emma. He was fed up with the way that she continued to treat him.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll get a flight home." he said .

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" screamed Rachel.

"Because I have had thirty six years of practice." he screamed.

"This is never going to work." she screamed. "I knew it.'

"It will never work because you won't let it." he yelled. He came back and put his arms around her shoulders. "I am asking you to take the biggest gamble of your life. Trust me. Forget everything I have said or did up until this point. We can't let this slip away again." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked sincerely.

He looked soulfully into her aqua eyes. "Marry me!"


	10. The City of Love

"Marry me?" Ross asked earnestly. Rachel looked into his soulful eyes. If only he would have said this earlier, if only he would have said it while she was pregnant or better still three years earlier.

"You have this habit don't you? Of wanting to wait until it is too late." she said. "Ross, I can't."

Ross' face sunk. He took the ring box and slammed it shut. Rachel put her hand around his wrist and said. "I didn't say no. I just think it would be rushing things.." she whispered. "We need to talk about where we are going. We need to know that we will be there for each other before someone decides to start making decisions. May I remind that it isn't just us anymore. We have a daughter." she said. Ross looked over at Emma's smiling face. She was right.

"I will go back to New York. I will tell Louis Vuitton that I made a hasty decision. We will come back to Paris and then discuss this. Then you can give the museum a final decision."

Ross started to put the ring in his pocket. "Can I see that?" Rachel asked shyly. He handed it to her. She looked at it and placed it on her finger.

"Looks nice." he said. "It would have been the thing to complete your beauty." he said sadly. "It looks so natural on you.' "It does doesn't it." Rachel seemed to agree. "I want to keep it for now. I won't wear it yet, but it makes me feel good to know that it is there and that there is someone who is waiting for me. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Merci, mi amore, " she smiled. Then she put it in her purse. "Well at least I can say we are a couple again."

Getting up the from the café, Ross put his arm around Rachel and pushed the stroller down the Parisian boulevard. Paris the city of love, was now their city. Strangers walked past as they saw the couple pushing along their child.

Walking in the apartment, Mimi curiously stood by the door. Ross gave Emma a kiss and handed her to the perplexed maid. "Mimi, no calls , we would not like to be disturbed. " he said as he lovingly looked into her eyes and they walked toward the bedroom. Mimi watched holding Emma as the door was shut.

Rachel lit the candles and then allowed him to sweep her off the carpeted floor. He took her in his arms as he did that night. His hands cradled her body and lifted her off the ground causing her to gasp. "Oh Ross." she sighed. He gently laid her on the bed and then maneuver his body over her tiny one. He brushed his hands slowly through her golden hair. Moaning his mouth moved onto her neck and into her ear. She brushed the hair away from her neck so he could entice her more. Closing her eyes, she could feel the hotness of his breath on her . She wrapped her hands around his thick neck and massaged her manicured nails through his thick , black hair. His breath became heavier and heavier. He moved his hands to tug at the sweater that was still on as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around him and then he pulled the nylons off , ripping them to the floor. Her blouse had come open , revealing the La Perla bra she wore.

He moved his hands up her well defined body. They caressed each sun kissed inch of her skin. His lips moved from the neck to her breasts, still encased in the silk prison. With every movement , he played her like a concert musician. It was not just sex, it was passion, it was as if every feeling, every moment, had come down to this. Slowly he took down the straps and kissed her skin and cradled her naked breasts.

Her small hands maneuvered over his taunt body. Every time, she touched it she found a new excitement. She dropped her head onto it and then closed her eyes. The pants were now on the floor and he laid on top of her in a pair of boxers. She felt it and it was there as big as life. The source of all their passion. Her legs wrapped around him and with all his might he forced himself into her. She remembered so many times how she described this, "the stuff." was one way she did and how she laughingly said if it isn't a headboard it isn't worth it when she banged her head against the wall that day at Monica's . It was powerful and she felt every muscle in her body at once at that point. Finally, he was done. Silence. Collapsing on each other, they fell asleep.

The sun streaked through the lace curtains. Rachel stretched and looked over at her sleeping lover. A smile crept across her face. It wasn't a dream, he was here. She examined every detail of him. Why was she leaving again? She asked herself as she saw the creases of his mouth move into a smile. He moaned and then slowly opened his eyes . Life had suddenly come into his brown eyes.

"Morning." he said slowly. Lifting himself from the pillow, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you." he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing a dead man back to life." he said. "Before last night, I was breathing but not alive. Your love brought me back."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic Geller?" she laughed. Picking up the phone she called Mimi to bring breakfast in. "You better cover up Romeo, Mimi is bringing in breakfast." Rachel went to the closet and wrapped herself in a red silk kimono." Ross got out of bed and put on a pair of loungers and a t shirt.

Half shielding her eyes. Mimi brought the tray in. "Here is your breakfast. Mademoiselle and Doctor , she said. Emma is awake too." she smiled.

"It's alright Mimi, we're decent." smiled Rachel. "We would love Emma to join us." Mimi set down the tray and went to get Emma. She happily hopped up on the bed between her mother and father.

"Good morning , she brightly smiled." After breakfast, Ross got up and yawned. "I could get spoiled over here very fast."

"I know, but remember not too fast." Rachel reminded him. "I think I have gained ten pounds since I arrived. I am going to need to go on a diet when I go back to NY." he laughed.

"Speaking of that. We need to book our flight." she said. "I need to be in NY by Friday."

"Any decision yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Soon, very soon." Rachel got on the phone and made the reservations for three to fly out of Paris on Friday. She then called Monica and Chandler and gave them the opportunity to pick them up rather than a limo. Mimi packed the bags and then the limo driver took them to the airport.

Within an hour, they were in the air. Rachel laid her head on Ross' shoulder. He opened up his puzzle book and started to write.

"Five letter word for anxious." he started to smile and then write.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"A puzzle book and a pen." he answered simply.

"Give me that." she said as she took the pen away.

"Rachel, please I am not ten.' he whined.

"I do not want to wake up with marker on my face again., Doctor." she said plainly. Emma giggled. "Now give me that." said Rachel . He sighed and handed her the pen. "Please you can watch Emma while I take a nap." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Soon they would be landing back home.


	11. Rachel Comes Home

Chandler and Monica stood by the security area. His hand was resting on the stroller with the two little babies sound asleep. Both of them were the picture that Monica had always dreamed of, she was now a mother with two children. A smile crept on her face as she noticed how Chandler had settled into fatherhood so quickly. He kneeled down to the carriage and pulled the blanket over one of the sleeping infants.

"If I would have never seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." Monica said."Chandler Bing , dedicated father." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Look they just landed."she screamed excitedly as she looked at the arrivals of the flights .

They stood and watched as the passengers came down from the gates and baggage claim. There was just too many people for them to try and spot who they were looking for. Finally Monica recognized them and ran to see her best friend and brother coming down the ramp.

"Rachel," she squealed. Monica ran with her arms stretched out and embraced her. Rachel hadn't seen her since the night she left when Jack and Erica came home from the hospital, so she was glad to see her dear friend. "I have missed you so much." Rachel said as she embraced her. "I know, I have so much to tell you." Monica smiled.

"Nice homecoming for your brother." Ross said sarcastically. Monica realized that in her excitement of seeing Rachel, she forgot about Ross coming back as well. "I'm sorry."she said embracing him. "I just saw you sooner than Rachel."

"Aunt Monky," squealed little Emma. Monica leaned down to the stroller that Ross was pushing and picked up her little niece. "Hi there sweetie, boy you're a big girl now. You want to go see your cousins?" Emma nodded and then Monica carried her to where the babies were sleeping.

"Baby?" Emma said as she pointed.

"Yes Emma, this is Jack and this is Erica. They were born on the night before Mommy went to Paris." Monica explained. "And you remember this guy." She squealed "Unky Chandy." Chandler bent over and took her from Monica. Emma gave him a kiss. "Unky Joey?" she asked.

"We'll see him later." Rachel said as she walked over the carriage. "So there they are. They have grown so much since I have seen them." She smiled down at the sleeping babies. "Hey there stranger." She said as she hugged Chandler.

"Welcome home Rachel." he smiled .

"It's good to be home."she sighed. "But I am kind of tired. I tried to nap on the plane but it was a long flight."

"Rach that's because we are still on Paris time. You got more sleep than I did and you're still tired? " Ross asked.

"Well you guys probably want to get out of here and rest then." Monica said as the group started to move away from the door. "Chandler why don't you go and get the van?' " she suggested.

"You got a van since I left?' Ross asked.

"Of course, with two babies we couldn't have managed with just the Porsche. Besides we are suburbanites now, we had to have a van." Monica said as the blue Winstar pulled up. Chandler got out and loaded the strollers and then all of Ross and Rachel's luggage. Everyone then climbed in the van.

After the long drive from the airport, the van pulled up to the familiar apartment building. It seemed strange to be in front of their old apartment. Ross got out first to go up to his apartment. When he opened the door he heard someone scream. "Surprise." Phoebe, Joey , and Mike were there.

"Hey guys." He said as Phoebe ran to hug him.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked.

"Here I am , oh you guys." She sighed as she saw the banner that Mike made WELCOME HOME RACHEL . " I love it." Everyone came through the door after that.

"Bonjour ." Phoebe said. "Hey your not a French bitch."

"Rachel I missed you. " Joey cried as he ran toward Rachel. "I missed you too Joey." She smiled knowing of the feelings that he once had.

"Hey you can stay in your old room." Joey said excitedly.

"Joe, she's staying with me." Ross said matter of factly. "And I hate to spoil this homecoming but we have three very tired people who have jet lag."

"Now you're the French bitch." Said Phoebe to Ross.

"No they have had a long flight and we can visit later." Mike said as he led his wife out of the apartment. "Welcome back Rachel." He said as they walked out.

"Come on Joe, let's go get some coffee." Chandler said as he and Monica walked out next. The babies were still asleep and Monica was glad for that.

Ross took Emma into her room. He had taken special care in making it nice for when she came to visit her daddy. The walls were painted pink with a big girl's bed on one side and a regular bed on the other for Ben.

"Emma not sleepy." She said as she yawned.. Ross took her dinosaur from her arms and laid her in the bed . Not five minutes went by and she was fast asleep. Rachel came in and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"How could I have been so cruel?' she said. "To keep this little girl from her daddy who loves her so much." Emma 's little chest went up and down as the dinosaur was back in her hands.

"Let's go lay down." Ross said as he put his arm around Rachel. She had the look of contentment on her face as they walked toward his bedroom. This had to have been the happiest she had been in months.

Rachel was home.

Hey everyone I know it has been ages , so I just wanted to say that this story will be getting the update first... i have some great ideas and a story about why Michael is so smart...after all it is not a Tribbiani trait as well as some really great holiday stories... I 'm back so please review...


	12. Decisions

Rachel nervously held her briefcase in her hands. She looked down at the diamond ring that hung around her neck. So many things were going through her mind right now. The cab pulled up and Rachel strolled across the lobby of Louis Vuitton. Her shoes clicked as she walked on the tile floor. She took a deep breath and pushed the elevator door.

Arriving at the executive offices, she teetered on her heels and walked in the door. "Good Rachel, right on time." The head of European Distribution said. She was an older woman who had a pulled together look , topped off with a Hermes scarf around her neck. Her name was Charlotte.

"I love that scarf." Exclaimed Rachel.

"Got it the last time I was in Paris." Charlotte said innocently. "So Rachel did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes I did and I didn't have to fly alone. I had company. My daughter and her father." Rachel said , hoping she didn't divulge too much information.

"Good, so now what is this I received a few days ago? It says that you are requesting a transfer back to New York." Charlotte asked "Any particular reason?"

"I just miss New York that's all. I also want my daughter to be near her father." Rachel said.

"But when you took the job, we said that we would make accommodations for the father of your daughter to visit and time for you to visit as well." Charlotte was puzzled. She picked up the file and put it on her desk . "Rachel, we are very pleased with the work you are doing in Paris and we are even offering you a promotion and a raise. I am afraid at this time , we can't grant the transfer. Whoever told you otherwise , was wrong."

"Thank you Charlotte, I guess I will get my ticket to go home then." Rachel said sadly as she turned away. "Rachel spend a few days in New York , let Emma spend some time with her daddy, we will call you when we want you back in Paris." Charlotte came over and hugged her. "We all must make sacrifices." She smiled. Rachel closed her eyes as a teardrop fell from her eyes.

So she was going to have to remain in Paris. Rachel walked outside and dialed Monica on her cell phone. When she finished her meeting, Monica wanted to spend some time with her best friend. They met at a quaint little restaurant that Monica loved and wanted to share.

"So now what am I supposed to do?" cried Rachel. "I have to go back to Paris." Monica had listened intently as Rachel told of how Ross gave her an engagement ring and how it now hung around her neck.

"He went to the Natural History museum and they have offered him the position of Head of Paleontology. I mean he is willing to loose his tenure as a professor to be with me." Rachel said troubled.

"Rachel, listen to me . I want you to forget that I am Ross' sister and listen to me as your dearest friend. That man has loved you and it hurt him very deeply when you got on that plane that night. He spent months in mourning and then he went on a date with Mona. He tried to get on with his life, but he was so in love with you , he got on a flight to Paris. Now I want you to think of Emma, she has been taken away from her family and friends to a foreign country. She has one parent, but the other lives on the other side of the world." Monica said softly.

"Are you saying that her getting sick was my fault?" yelled Rachel.

"I never said that, but I am sure that she would have not been so scared if she would have been here. " Monica said. "Rachel, also don't forget how hard this has been on Ross . This has been the second child he doesn't get to see all the time."

Rachel closed her eyes and lowered her head. Ross didn't deserve to have another child kept from him. The one thing that united them was Emma. Even if she was the result of a one night stand and a fault condom , there was still love there. Love that never died.

Tears came to her voice as it shook. "I want to do it , Monica I want to be able to trust him. I am so scared that everything will come together and then it will fall apart. I remember what it was like when my parents broke up . I don't want Emma to go through that." She cried.

Monica came over and put her arm around Rachel 's shoulder . "No man has ever loved you as much as my brother. He would give you the world and give up everything for you. I know you guys have had your fights through the years, but you guys were always there for each other. "

"I need some time to think" Rachel said as she got up from the table . She walked over to the waterfront and got onto a ferry. Maybe a cruise around the harbor would clear her mind. The wind blew her hair as she looked into the blinding sunlight. Prada sunglasses covered eyes that were deep in thought. This wasn't going to be an easy decision.

"It's always been you Rach." The words echoed in her head as she went back to the time he first said it. A million years ago, two break ups, two weddings, a baby, and now Paris. He may have had his little idiosyncracies, but he was very loving and the best lover she had ever had. But somehow when they had sex, it wasn't sex, it was lovemaking . It was expressing their love for each other by using their bodies.

She looked out as the boat circled Manhattan. The sun was beginning to go down and the lights of the city were coming up. She had missed New York, but she had also outgrown it. Paris was her home now, her life was there. But there was something missing , or maybe it was someone?

'

"She said she needed time to think. What is there to think about? I love her, Chandler." Said Ross sadly. Chandler had come over to give

his brother in law moral support. Ross was watching Emma while Rachel was at her meeting.

"I have a feeling about this. Rachel will make the right decision ." Chandler said as he put his hand on Ross' shoulder.

She fingered the chain around her neck. Then she took the ring out and looked at it. Was she ready to make this decision? The boat started back toward the dock and she almost jumped from the ferry when it hit the dock.

Rachel stared in the window of the store. She went in and made her purchase and had it wrapped. As she walked down the street, she hugged her package tightly. She held up a hand and hailed a cab.

"Grove Street, " she said as the cab pulled away.

Rachel had made her decision.


	13. Love Conquers All

Rachel got out of the cab and looked up at the window. Slowly she climbed the stairs and then she walked to the door. Rachel noticed it was ajar, so she walked right in.

Chandler knew that the two of them wanted to be alone, "I'm gonna go now, call me if you want to talk some more." He said to Ross. "See you Rachel." Chandler had a smile on his face, somehow he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Well what did your boss say?" Ross asked anxiously after he kissed her. Her face was almost frozen as she said. "I have to go back to Paris." Ross went and sat back down on the couch. "Well what are we going to do?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and pulled the small wrapped package out of her purse. "I picked this up ." she said as she handed it to Ross. He looked at it and then Rachel couldn't stand the suspense so she opened it.

"It's a tape that teaches French. I figured that the new head of paleontology of the Paris Museum of Natural History should learn the language. It might make his job easier." Rachel explained.

"Does this mean that you have reached a decision?" he asked curiously.

"Ross, I do love you. I wanted to say so that night, but I was scared. There hasn't been a day since I left, that I haven't thought of you. There hasn't been anyone at all since we broke up. I want you with me ." she said as she put her arms around him.

"So the answer is yes?' Rachel nodded. He opened her blouse and took the ring from the chain. She held her hand out but then he had a better idea. Emma was on the floor playing with her dolls. "Come here sweetie." He called to her. Emma toddled over. He handed her the ring. "Now sweetie, I want you to do what I tell you. Give mommy that ring and then say Mommy will you marry me?" Emma in her little baby voice echoed "Mommy marry me?" Rachel couldn't help but put her hands to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "Of course I will ." she said as she put her hand out again. Emma dropped the ring , but Ross picked it up and slid it on her finger.They began to kiss.

"So where do you want to get married? Vegas? Barbados at sunset? Under the Eiffel Tower? I can't wait for us to get married." He said excitedly.

"Well how about Central Perk? I want to get married before I go back to Paris, because I want our family and friends there."

"That sounds perfect. When do they want you back in Paris? "

"Charlotte said that they would tell me when they wanted me back. She said that I could spend some time in New York to visit and so Emma could visit with you."

"Then we should tell everyone. Why don't I call them to meet us at Central Perk?"

"Oh but I want to surprise them, let's not tell them why we want them

, we'll spring it on them." Rachel smiled.

Within a couple hours, everyone was seated on the orange couch in the middle of Central Perk. This was the first time since they moved that everyone was together. After ordering coffees, they were ready to hear the big announcement. Gunther himself brought the coffee over so he could see his dear Rachel again.

"So what's the big secret?' asked Monica, hoping secretly that Rachel had made a decision.

"Yeah are we here so you can say who the murderer is?" Chandler said drolly

"Well, Ross and I have an announcement. Don't we honey?" Rachel said as she looked at Ross.

"Rachel and I are getting married. She said yes." He said sweetly. Gunther dropped the tray from his hands and the cups all shattered. "Excuse me." He apologized and then ran to the kitchen.

There were screams and hugs as everyone said everything from Yay to Way to go buddy. This is the moment that they all knew was going to happen. Even when Joey was with her, he knew it would come down to this.

"So when is the wedding, you two lobsters?" cried Phoebe excitedly.

"This is the problem. We want to get married as soon as possible. No engagement or showers , no picture in the times or "

Joey started to get excited. "And no bachelor party." Ross continued.

"That's not fair. We have to have a bachelor party!" whined Joey.

"Why so you can sleep with the stripper again?" Ross ranted.

"And this whole shower thing? Honey, we never agreed to that. I never got to have my shower and keep the gifts." Rachel whined.

"Alright we can have a bachelor party and a shower, but we still wanted to get married before Rachel goes back to Paris. We have wasted enough time apart." Ross admitted.

"When are you going back hon?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, they gave me a little time off, but maybe now I should tell them I don't need it. Ross, honey, have you called the museum and told them you accepted the position? " Rachel asked.

"Yes, after I called everyone. And they said that they wanted me in Paris by the end of next week. I submitted my letter to the university and they accepted my resignation effective immediately."

"So we have a week to get a wedding together." Monica started to plan. Chandler knew that look and he was afraid of it. He still had fond memories of Phoebe's recent wedding.

"And Monica, we want to get married in the middle of Central Perk." Rachel admitted. Another sound came from the kitchen, a man was sobbing "Why not me God?"

"I can picture it." Monica stood up. Flowers over here and candles and then maybe a string quartet." Chandler threw his hands up into the air. Phoebe jumped up next. "Hold it right there missy, if there is going to be music, I will be the music." She screamed. "Now about the bachelor party, I 'm thinking young and hot."" Joey continued.

"Hold it! " Ross screamed. "We just want a simple ceremony. Just you guys and our parents and maybe a few other people. Now Rachel almost had her big wedding and I have had two , so we don't need to turn this into a circus."

"Alright, why don't you and Rachel get the license and we'll take care of things here. I promise you it will tasteful and you will love it." Monica said to assure her brother.

"Great, and Phoebe, if you need any suggestions for the music. I would be happy to help." Ross said shyly.

"No bagpipes and no keyboard." Screamed Monica.

"Thank you." Said Rachel as she hugged her.

"Come on honey, let's go ." Ross and Rachel went towards the door.. "I can't believe it , we're getting married." She said. Turning to him , they started a kiss in the same doorway they had many years before where it all began.


	14. Wedding Plans

"Sign right here and then you sign here." Rachel and Ross picked up the pen and then wrote their names. "Congratulations Miss Green and Mr. Geller, I wish you good luck." The two of them left City Hall

holding hands.

"So now we will all be in charge of various parts of the wedding. Phoebe you will be in charge of the music. I will be in charge of decorations " Monica said as she thumbed through her book.

"Can I be in charge of keeping people from killing you?" said Chandler.

"Rachel will be in charge of the dress and Ross can be in charge of ?" she wondered.

"Getting the name right this time." Chandler laughed.

"I'm not even here and you are already making wise cracks." Ross said. "Well here it is." He said as he waved the marriage license in the air. "Now we need to find a minister."

"That's easy. You got one remember? I still have my license to perform ceremonies." Joey said."

"One minister , check ." said Monica. "Now we need a maid of honor and a best man."

"No question, Chandler is my best man." Ross smiled. Phoebe looked at everyone. "Oh no you don't Rachel. Monica was my maid of honor and when you got married, it is my turn to be yours. She yelled. Rachel came up to Phoebe and said, "You are both going to be my maid of honor. Monica, you and I have known each other for almost thirty years and Pheebs . you have been the one that has believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves."

"Monica we want you to hold Emma during the ceremony and Ben can be the ring bearer." Ross said.

"So what kind of dress do you want , Rachel?" Monica asked as she wrote in her wedding notebook.

"I was thinking maybe a nice off white gown with a veil." She smiled as the thought of getting married was finally becoming real. "I never got to walk down the aisle." She said sadly.

"Sober that is?" Monica walked over to her husband. "Okay mister this is serious business. We have seven days to pull together this wedding and the last thing we need is jokes. " Turning to Rachel, she said, "Honey, we are going to get you the prettiest dress . Come on Phoebe we're going shopping."

Rachel stood by the mirror and twirled around. "Monica , this is it. This is the gown. She put the veil over her face and then started to cry. "I'm getting married. I 'm finally getting married." The sales woman came over . "It's a very common thing for older brides when they finally get married to get emotional.

Rachel started to protest. "I am not old." She yelled. The sales lady apologized "And when is the wedding?" she asked. "Next week before the bride has to leave the country." Answered Monica. "Oh it's one of those green card weddings, we've done those before."Rachel began to protest. "No I 'm an American. I'm returning to Paris with my new husband."

"I see , " said the saleslady. "This gown looks so beautiful on you. You are going to make a beautiful bride." Rachel started to sniffle . "Now what's wrong? " asked Monica. "She called me a bride." She sniffed. "I'm sorry.'

Ross went to the store and got boxes . With the girls planning the wedding, he began to pack for the move. Chandler and Joey helped him basically pack up his whole life.

"Now I want you to be very careful. I have gotten these artifacts from all over the world." Ross explained. "Come on you got them at either Pier One or Pottery Barn. " Chandler said. Joey started to toss one of the skulls around. "Joey! Please!" Ross said as he caught it before it hit the floor.

"Now what about the bachelor party?" Joey said as he sat on the couch. "He won't be happy until he sees a stripper, you know that"

added Chandler. "Okay one stripper, beer and poker. Just us guys and maybe Mike." Ross said. At that point, the girls entered the door with Rachel carrying the dress. "We found it." She cried . "Oh and it is so beautiful . " Ross came over to give her a kiss. "Step away from the dress, Geller!" screamed Monica. "I can't even see through it."he yelled. "It is bad luck to see the dress before the ceremony!" Monica said as she took the dress into the bedroom. "Mon I had my first wife leave me for another woman, at my second wedding I said the wrong name and drunk for the third wedding, I don't think it's going to matter."

"Honey we don't need any bad luck." Rachel sweetly said. "Okay, I won't look at the dress." Ross said. "Well folks it's been real but I have a wedding song to write. " Phoebe said as she headed for the door. "Ross , do something." Rachel said in a panic. She did not want one of Phoebe's songs at her wedding. "You know Phoebs, we love your music, but why don't you just play on your guitar one of our songs or Here Comes the Bride. It would be so special."

"But I want to write you a song." Phoebe whined. "My music is my special gift. I promise it will be nice." Then she left.

"Do we have time to register ?" asked Rachel curiously. "Honey, there is a weight limit on international flights. Besides what about my stuff?" Ross stated."Well , I thought we could get rid of some of it." She said. "You know like this?" Rachel said picking up a bone. "We are not getting rid of anything." Ross grabbed the bone and put it back in the box.

"Besides honey, you don't cook anyway, so why would you want to register for a bunch of stuff you'll never need?' Monica said. "We have a lot of things to do yet. We still have to pick out a cake and food for the reception."

"Now that I can help with." Joey popped up when the word food was mentioned. "Later guys." He said following Monica and Rachel.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ross said sadly as he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I guess, I'll be back later." Rachel closed the door.


	15. Chandler and Ross a moment

The apartment was now empty and filled with boxes. Everyone had gone to attend to wedding business. Emma was asleep in her crib and the only ones left were Chandler and Ross.

"Here you go, bro." Ross said as he handed a beer to Chandler while they enjoyed this time together. Ross sat down and lifted his beer.

"To friendship." He said. "I'll drink to that." Chandler took a sip. "Do you realize that in three days I am marrying the girl I have dreamt about since I was fifteen?" Ross said as he took another sip. "Well I already have the girl of my dreams and it is all because of you." Chandler smiled. "That is so sweet." Gushed Ross. "Careful dude, you don't want to become too girlish. Remember we're men." Chandler reminded him and they both took another swig from the bottle. Out of the clear blue sky Chandler started crying. "What's wrong?" Ross asked. "I just realized that you are going to be in Paris." Chandler started to sob in his girlish type voice. "But it will be alright." Said Ross as he hugged Chandler like a baby. "We'll come and visit and you can come and visit us." Chandler remembered that Monica had always wanted to go to Paris because of her love of cooking. "That would be great."

"Do you realize that it has been a long time since it has been just the two of us?" Ross said curiously. "Yeah, Joey has always been around. Just like the child I always wanted." Chandler said sarcastically. "What was life like before Joey?" Ross said philosophically.

"We struck out with girls." Laughed Chandler. " Monica's refrigerator was always full."

"This is great just us. Remember back in college the band, and when we used to party with Gandolf?' Ross reminisced.

"Gandolf was the best and he sure knew how to party. One time we ended up in Nova Scotia. Hey remember Missy and Adriane ? We said we wouldn't go after them because of the pact and we both made out with them."

"Yeah, that was the night you made out with Rachel." Ross reminded him.

"And you made out with your own sister. God how hammered were you? "

"It was too dark and she started to kiss me first. Remember when those two guys threatened to beat us up for taking the couch? You tripped over a little girl's jump rope."

"Yeah but they stopped threatening us. Remember when I bought the couch and tried to get it up the stairs?"

"I was ready to kill you if you mentioned the word PIVOT one more time."

"Hey you know, you owe me too pal. When you went to China, I was the one who let Rachel know you were in love with her."

"That's right,I guess both of us owe each other ." Ross said as he took another sip. "Well I 'm ready for another one. How about you? He got up and went to the refrigerator.

"You know I may say that Joey is my best friend, but you are my oldest friend. I mean , here it is almost twenty years later, and we are still in each other's lives."

"But you and I are more than friends, we're family. You are the godfather to my children and I am uncle to yours. And we will be joined together because you love my sister."

They clinked their bottles. "To family."

I know this chapter might be shorter, but I wanted a special Chandler and Ross moment before the wedding and the final chapters. Hope you like it…. Thanks for all the nice reviews and keep them coming.


	16. The Night Before

Rachel had gotten bad news. Her father had told her mother that he would not come to the wedding. He didn't like the whole idea of Rachel marrying "Dr. Wethead." This of course, made her sad, and she immediately needed to find someone to give her away. This was not a problem at all. She walked over to Chandler.

"Chandler, you have always been the big brother I didn't have. I want you to give me away." Rachel said sweetly. Chandler had a tear come to his eye. "I would be glad to Rachel." Monica grabbed her notebook. "Okay we are back on schedule. Shower done. Bachelor party done. Now we can have the rehearsal and the dinner."

Rachel started out the door with Emma in the carriage. She turned around and started to cry. "What's wrong sweetie? You should be happy." Ross said as he rubbed her shoulders. "It's just that I am going to be married and when I come back here, we are going to be man and wife." Already having her bag, she was going to spend the night at Phoebe's with Monica and Pheebs. The guys would spend the night at Ross' .

"Got Emma's bag too." Ross asked. "She is a woman after all and belongs with you girls." Emma reached up as they were leaving the apartment. "Daddy, me leave?" she asked sadly.

Ross put her in his arms. "Before a mommy and daddy get married, they are not supposed to be together. That's why it is even more special when they do get together after they get married." Emma put her head on her daddy's shoulder. "Me don't want to leave." She started to cry. "Honey, why don't you let her stay here with you?" Rachel begged. "I don't want to uproot her anymore than we have to before we go back to France." Ross patted her back. "Okay sweetie, you can stay here with Daddy and Uncle Chandler, and Uncle Mike and Uncle Joey" Emma smiled. Then the happy family went out the door.

Gunther had put the closed sign in the window as Monica came in. "Now Gunther, we will bringing flowers in the morning. We need to see where everyone will stand." Monica took the arm of her brother . "You will stand here. And then Joey will stand here. " Grabbing Joey's arm she moved him. Gunther began to cry again. Chandler took Rachel's arm and then he walked her down the makeshift aisle. "Now you stand here and I will stand here. Rachel take your groom's hand." She commanded. "I have missed how controlling you were Monica." Rachel said aloud. Monica gave her a dirty look."You and Ross are going to have the perfect wedding. Even if it kills me."

Everyone then gathered at Monica's restaurant, Javu. Since it was a small gathering, .the six friends took this time as a chance to get together before their two friends left.

"Everyone, please everyone." Ross said as he stood up with his arm around Rachel. "I just want to say thank you to everyone. You all know what a mess I was when Rach left , and I am so happy that everything worked out . So I just want to raise a glass and toast the best friends a guy could have, the best sister and brother in law a guy could have , and the most beautiful woman any man could have." Rachel wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"My turn, my turn." Cried Phoebe. "To something that I said a long time ago, You guys are lobsters and now you will be together as long as you keep your claws together. So remember that and also remember that if it wasn't for me, you would have never gotten together in the first place."

"Hey now me, look I know there has been a lot of things that have happened and you guys could have given up a long time ago. I mean when you got married or when he cheated on you or even when we got together, but the main thing is you didn't , you never gave up on each other. All I can do is wish you all the joy and happiness in the world because there are not two people who deserve it more than you guys. " sniffed Joey. Next he came over and gave Ross a big hug and then gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Well now it is time for me to give my speech and I have had a lot of practice at it , since this is the third time I've been your best man. Seriously though, no one deserves this more and I only hope this is the last time , though I am sure it is. You are getting yourself a hell of a woman and this time don't let her go. I only hope you guys are as happy as Mon and I have been. So now I would like to propose a toast to Dr. and Mrs. Geller, much happiness and love." Chandler said and then he started to sniffle as well. Monica put her glass down and then started to comfort him.

Rachel stood up next. "I want to say thank you. I owe everything to you, my friends , my family. Ten years ago, I gave up everything that I knew to start my life over. I have laughed with you, cried with you, you have been the brothers I never had the sisters I wished I had and ." then she turned to Ross. "You have never given up on us. You have been my heart and my soul. You went to Paris to tell me you loved me and you touched me in ways you will never know. It wil make me so happy tomorrow to become your wife and then the chapter of the story of Ross and Rachel can have a happy ending." She broke down and then started to cry. Monica stood up next. "Everyone has had a turn telling how wonderful you guys are. I knew a long time ago already . How could anything be more wonderful than the two people who mean the most in my life are finally going to be together. Rachel, my best friend, you've always been like a sister to me, now we are going to be sisters. Ross, my big goofy brother, a lot has happened to you , some good some bad. I love you , and hope that you finally get the happiness you deserve. I know you will love this woman and that little girl. " then Monica reached up and gave a hug to her brother. For hours they told stories and laughed at the things that had happened in the last ten years.' Before they knew it, they looked over and Emma had dropped off to sleep. It was such a beautiful sight as her head was laying on her father's shoulder.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Said Mike. "She looks like a little angel.' Monica started to get up. "I suppose we should cal it a night. After all, tomorrow is going to be the big day." She got up from the table and went over to Chandler. "Suppose you can be without me for one night." She said teasingly. "As long as you make up for it tomorrow." Chandler said as he leaned over to give her a kiss. "Au revoir, mon ami " Rachel said as she grabbed her purse and then kissed Ross. "Night , night my little one." She whispered to the sleeping Emma. "Now her clothes are all laid out for tomorrow. Don't touch her hair . I'll do it. Don't get anything on her dress and don't feed her anything after midnight."

"Or she'll turn into a gremlin." Laughed Chandler. " "I have missed that sense of humor as well. See you tomorrow , Dad." She laughed. "One more kiss." She said. "Our last kiss as single people." Rachel sighed. "Good night and have pleasant dreams. I know you will be the only thing in my dreams tonight." Ross said softly. "Come on guys, I have a little girl to put to bed."

"Night Pheebs." Said Mike as he kissed her. "Be good, these are my best friends and they want you to fit in. This is a male and female bonding night." She reminded him.

Rachel watched silently as the men got in a cab. Ross had Emma in his arms as she held her stuffed pony. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. How could she have ever doubted? This was the most loving man she ever had.


	17. Getting Ready

Twas the morning of the wedding , silence filled Phoebe's apartment. There wasn't a noise to made until, "Wake up! Wake up! Rachel!" Monica said as she jumped out of bed. "Huh!" she said still half asleep. "Time to get up. It's your wedding day."she announced.Monica ran into the bedroom to get up Phoebe as well. "Monica Geller. You better have a good reason , or I'm going to have to pound on you. " Phoebe said as she shook her fist. "It's Rachel's big day." She smiled. "It's finally here." Rachel yawned."Okay Mon, I'm up." Monica took out her book. "First order of business is the hair." She said. Rachel stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door.

There was a friendlier greeting awaiting the groom at his apartment. After Joey, Mike, Chandler , and Ross sat around and had a few beers, they finally went to sleep.

"Daddy?" a voice whispered. Emma knew today was a big day, but she was too young to understand the importance of it. She poked her little finger into the sleeping figure. "Daddy?" she cried again. Ross pulled the covers down slowly. "Em, Daddy's tired. Let Daddy sleep." He said as he yawned. "Daddy, mommy?" she said confused. "Mommy is with Aunt Monica and Aunt Phoebe and ." Ross sprung from the bed. "Oh my God today's my wedding day." Joey was in the kitchen chewing on a piece of cold pizza and sipping on a beer. "Hey Ross, what's up?" he said. "I'm getting married today." Ross said. "Married to Rachel." He said softly.

Rachel came out of the bathroom, her head wrapped in a towel. Monica grabbed her and threw her down on a chair. Next she started pulling out make up."First of all, up or down?' Monica said. Rachel was confused. "Do you want your hair up or down?" Monica said again. "I think up, that is the way your brother likes it anyway." Rachel said. "Oh my God, you're getting married . we're gonna be sisters." She said excitedly. "I 'll get the gown. " said Phoebe as she pulled the covered white dress down from the closet.

Ross had taken Emma into the bathroom, so she could be dressed for the ceremony. It was cluttered because all of his things were packed and ready for shipping. Joey didn't know that he was in there, and after two beers he opened the door. "Joey!" Ross screamed as he was bathing a naked Emma. "Knock first." Joey went and sat down upset.

Ross took out a towel and rubbed Emma's wet hair and body. "Daddy?"

"What princess?" Ross answered.

"What is marry?" she asked inquisitively.

Bless her little heart, thought Ross. She had no idea what a big impact the events of today would have on her life. She was going to have a real family for the first time since she was born. Maybe fate had a bigger plan for the lobsters when Emma was conceived. She did bring them back together.

"Well sweetheart, when a man and a woman get married. It means they are going to love each other for the rest of their lives. Mommy and me love each other, so we are going to live together like Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike. " Ross explained to his daughter.

"Daddy with Emma?" she asked.

Ross hugged his little girl. "Yes Emma, Daddy is going to come back with you to France. He is going to live with you and mommy." Tears came to his eyes as he shared this special moment with Emma.

"Uhm Daddy? Could you hurry up ? Joey needs to use the bathroom." Chandler said as he just got up His hair was sticking up. "Sure." Joey ran past Ross and then slammed the door.

"You can help me get Miss Emma ready since you are a daddy now too." Ross said as he handed Emma to Chandler . "Unky Chandy." She squealed excitedly waving her arms. "After all , we have to get ready as well." Chandler carried Emma to her room. "Well Emma , we are going to make you pretty." Emma echoed. "Pretty Emma. " Chandler began to comb her hair. "I don't let a lot of people know this Emma.

But I love to do hair. My father used to have me style his wigs for my allowance, as well as pluck their eyebrows." Ross entered the room "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked . "Rachel gave special orders to not do her hair."

"Trust me Ross, I know what I am doing." Chandler said. "Pretty Emma." She smiled. "That's right baby, Emma is going to be pretty today. Now Mom and Dad watched the twins last night and they will be bringing them." Ross banged on the door , since Joey had been in there for a while. "Joe, we have four other people who have to use that bathroom." Joey slowed opened the door and smiled. Embarassed he walked out. Ross opened it again and then he got Phoebe's candle to air it out.

Rachel held up the mirror as she stared at her reflection. A tiara pulled her hair back and then a veil was held in place with a comb. Two pearls dangled from her ears. "Oh my." She sighed. Phoebe turned to her to see the transformation. "I always knew you would make a beautiful bride Rachel." "But I was a very beautiful bride as well. " argued Monica. "No Monica Geller, I was a stunning bride myself." Argued Phoebe. "Guys, guys, let's focus." Yelled Rachel. Monica came to her senses. "Well I brought some things for you." She said as she opened her little bag. You need something old."

"Well for that she has Ross, after all she married him before." Added Phoebe. Monica pulled out the ring box. "Our family has had this ring for generations. Every Geller bride who has worn it has had a long and prosperous marriage." She said as she put it on her finger.

"Isn't that the ring Emily wore?" asked Phoebe. "Details." Said Monica disgusted.

Rachel reached down and took off the ring. "I don't want a hand me down ring." Monica stopped her. "But don't you understand, you were the one who was meant to wear this ring. You are the one." Monica said as she put it back on her finger.

"Rachel Geller." It sounds funny doesn't it? " Oh I am going to have to get new passports for Emma and me for the trip home." Rachel said as she made a mental note. "Please don't talk about that." Monica had very deep feelings about Rachel going back to Paris. She secretly wished that the transfer would have gone through and she could have stayed in New York.

"Something blue. I bought this a long time ago. It's a garter I got to give you for this day.' Monica smiled. "Monica did you know this was going to happen?" Rachel asked . "I knew you would get married someday. Maybe not to Ross." Monica said.

"Of course to Ross!" screamed Phoebe. "You guys are lobsters." Rachel put her arms out and gave the girls a hug. "You guys are the best.'

Putting the bow in her hair, Chandler fixed her dress. Ross came out of the bedroom after putting on a tie. "My baby girl. Emma you're beautiful." Ross gushed. "Beau uuutiful." Emma sounded out. "Em, you said beautiful, I don't care what Mommy says , you're going to science camp. You are a genius." Ross hugged his daughter. Mike came into the bedroom.. "Hey Ross, the future Mrs. Geller is on the phone." Carrying Emma, he answered it. "Hello sweetie." He said happily.

"Ross are you getting Emma ready? And you didn't touch her hair did you? Rachel quizzed him. "Believe it or not, honey. Chandler did it and it looks so cute , she has a pink ribbon it. "

"Can you put her on? " Ross handed the phone to Emma. "Say hi to Mommy." Ross told his daughter. "Joe, watch Emma while I finish getting dressed." Ross said as he continued to fuss with his tie.

"Mommy I am beautiful." Rachel put her hand to her mouth. "My baby, my baby is saying her first fashion words. She is going to be a world famous designer." Rachel gushed. "Are you having fun with Daddy and Uncle Chandler and Uncle Joey? She asked.

"Yahhh." Emma squealed. Ross took her from Joey. "Daddy pretty." she exclaimed. "Honey, I don't know if it is bad luck or not, but I think we both have things to do. So I will see you in a little while." Ross said sweetly. "

"I'll be the one with the veil." She whispered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled and hung up the phone.

Rachel sighed. "Yes, you are a woman in love." Phoebe said. Coming out of her trance, Rachel got back to getting ready. There was a knock at the door. Sandra Green came in. "Mom!" said Rachel as she ran to her mother's arms. "I couldn't miss my baby's big day, even if your father is being a jackass. I had to give you something that I bought for your wedding a long time ago. Then I changed my mind and gave you another one. It is a pearl necklace . " Sandra put her necklace on. "I think you are older and more sophisticated and it looks better on you." Monica saw the necklace. "It's beautiful. There's your something new. "But you still need something borrowed. " she said. At that moment , a voice was heard from the hallway. "Erica and Jack are all dressed for their uncle's wedding." Judy announced. "Mom, Rachel is their aunt too. " Monica corrected.

Monica took her babies in her arms. "Hi there, mommy loves you. Yes, she does, Mommy loves you." She cooed. Judy ran to Rachel. "Are you nervous darling?" she asked. "A little." Rachel confessed.

"Well that's everyone.' Said Mike as he finished dressing. "Joey do you have your speech?" asked Chandler. Joey went through his coat. "Yeah."

"There isn't going to be any surprises ? Is there Joey? Nothing about lesbians or getting drunk or saying the wrong name or on a break? " Ross asked . Since this was his wedding, he didn't want any embarrassments to come out.

"No I helped him write it." Said Chandler. "Do you have everything?" he asked. "Rings, vows, check and check." Chandler laughed . "It is so scary how you and your sister are so much alike." "I'm ready." Said Ross seriously. "

"Then let's get you married." Chandler said as he closed the door. Ross looked around as he held his daughter. "Emma, let's go marry your mommy."


	18. Wedding pt one

_  
There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_

But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

In my life I love you more

_Lennon / Mc Cartney_

Central Perk was decked out with lilies and candles. At the doorway, a trellis stood. This was decided because it is where the bride and the groom shared their first kiss. Gunther was wearing a suit and tie, but he had a tissue for the big moment.

Phoebe sat down with her guitar and began to slowly strum. She finally decided and began to play "With or Without You." In the back room , Rachel stood in her gown looking resplendent. Monica stood with tears in her eyes. Chandler came in the door.

"Well are you ready?" he smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. "Thank you so much for giving me away." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you brother in law." She said with tears in her voice.

At the makeshift altar, Joey stood with Ross as the music played. His reverie was interrupted when Carol and Susan showed up with Ben. "Happy wedding day Ross." Carol said as she kissed him on the cheek. Susan gave him a hug. "So is this going to be the last one?" Ross couldn't resist. "I thought Carol was going to be the last one." He commented. "Guys enough." Carol said as she held Ross and Susan apart. Ben came up and gave his father a hug. "Carol and Susan , I am glad you came. I am a little nervous." He admitted. "I also wanted to see Ben before I left."

"Well we'll sit down . See you later." Said Carol as the three of them sat down. Phoebe started to play "Wicked Game."next. Monica took the bouquet and handed it to Rachel. She turned to her and then smiled and gave her a hug. "I never in my wildest dreams knew that the boy we used to play house with would be the man I would fall in love with." Monica giggled. "I forgot about that.

Monica picked up her bouquet and then went out to the coffee shop. She walked to the trellis and stood smiling at her brother. At that moment, Phoebe started to play Here Comes The Bride. Emma held her mother's hand as Chandler took her other arm. As she began to walk out from the room, Ross had a look of only love.

Ross held out his hand and Rachel took it. Chandler kissed her as he handed her over to Rachel. Chandler held Emma in his arms as he took his place by Ross.

Joey started. " Dearly beloved , we are gathered here to celebrate the love between two people. A long time ago a young man met a woman who would touch him with her beauty. Circumstances separated the couple, but fate reunited them in this very coffee shop. Theirs grew into a friendship that turned into love that even as people came and went in their life … one thing that remained was the love and respect they had for each other. One night passion took over and the result of that passion was a sweet little girl. When she left, he crossed an ocean to bring back the love of his life. And so with out further interruptions, who gives this woman to be married to this man?' Chandler started to open his mouth.

"I do." Said Leonard as he came into the other door of the coffee shop.

"Daddy?" Rachel said surprised. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You came."

Leonard stepped forward. "I couldn't let the only daughter that has made a real life for herself get married. Rachel I am so proud of you , you have a career, you have this beautiful little girl, so you must be doing something right. And if this man, is the reason for all that, then maybe I was being too harsh on you. " he said softly. Rachel hugged her daddy. "I love you daddy.' She sobbed.

Ross stood dumbstruck. "Geller. If my daughter loves you then you must be an okay guy. But I am warning you, you do anything to my Rachel, I will be on the first plane to Paris and I will hunt you down and kill you." Leonard said. "I still don't like you. Geller."

"You don't have to worry Dr. Green, I plan on taking care of her from now on." Ross said as he shook his hand.

Next chapter the wedding continues… thanks for all the great reviews as I wrap up this story… more lobster lovin and Ross says goodbye.


	19. Wedding part 2

Everyone who was at the altar or seated on the white chairs, held a special place in Ross and Rachel's life. Leonard took a seat by his ex wife. Sandra smiled as she made an effort for them to put their differences aside for one day. Jack took Judy's hand as they sat together, still very much in love years later. This was a special day as two of their grandchildren were in a stroller next to them. Jack and Erica slept soundly as their aunt and uncle were getting married. Susan put her hand over Carol's as they sat together, their rings glistening in the candlelight. Ben was now standing at the front holding the two rings.

Joey coughed and then continued. "Rachel, repeat after me, I Rachel Karen Green." Looking into his deep brown eyes she said, "I Rachel Karen Green ,

"Take thee Ross Eustace Geller"

"Take thee Ross Eustace Geller…to be my lawfully wedded husband. For richer , for poorer in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as we both shall live." Rachel echoed after Joey. She took a handkerchief from Monica to wipe her tears. Monica' s eyes were filled with tears too. She glanced over at Chandler, he was crying as well. "Are you crying? " she whispered. "Yes, this is so beautiful and these two belong together. " he weeped. Monica remembered when he had no feelings , and now he was actually crying . Her dear wonderful girl of a husband .

Joey started to speak, "Now Ross, you slowly repeat after me. I Ross Eustace Geller, take thee Rayyychel Karen Green. Ross looked at Joey almost in the way he was disgusted with him even thinking that he could say any other name but hers. Then he shifted his eyes back to her blue shining eyes. "I Ross Eustace Geller take thee Rachel Karen Green to be my lawfully wedded wife. For richer , for poorer , in sickness and in health forsaking all others till death do us part." Rachel lowered her eyes and then smiled. Joey was so touched that he lost his place in the ceremony. Phoebe reminded him . "Oh ! now the rings. Ben handed a ring to Chandler and then one to Monica. The rings were two bands with a string of diamonds on them. Monica lovingly handed Rachel the one and Chandler sniffed when he handed Ross' his. They slid the rings on and then continued to hold each other's hand.

"Well now, by the power invested in me by the state of New York and the internet guys, I now pronounce you husband …" at that moment Ross took Rachel in his arms and they began to kiss

'and wife.." realizing it was useless . "You may … then Joey smiled. "Yeah baby!"

Breaking their kiss. Rachel giggled. "Hello Mr. Rachel." Holding her close with one arm Ross said. "Hello Mrs. Ross." Emma let go of her uncle's hand and ran to her parents side. Now they were indeed a family.

After a special celebration and all the necessary arrangements, the time had come. Ross was taking the key off his keychain and putting it on the counter. "I can't believe this is the way I am leaving." He said. Monica started to cry. "Oh .. I knew this is the way I would be." She threw herself around her brother. "Mon, can we get this over, Chandler is downstairs to take us to the airport." He said trying to avoid a scene. Joey and Phoebe had already had the tearful good byes. They all agreed that Monica and Chandler would take them to the airport , so they could have a private goodbye.

"I remember the last time I went to the airport. It is certainly different this time." Rachel said as she put her carry on over her shoulder and pulled the carry on for the three of them for the flight..

"Mommy , Unky Chandy and Aunt Monky come? " Emma said hopefully to her mother. "No sweety, but they will come and visit us and we''ll come back to New York. We'll always have a place here." She hated to have another good bye , but at least this time she was going to have her happy ending. Rachel took a quick walk through all the rooms. "I think we got everything." She said. Then she walked into his bedroom and memories flooded it. She may not have been here long, but this was the place where she lived before Emma was born. Ross actually let her move in with him, despite the weird situation and their long history.

Ross came into the room . "Chandler's waiting and we have forty five minutes before we have to check in." Rachel sighed. "Honey, why are you upset, this was my apartment." Ross said puzzled.

Rachel walked around where the bed was. "Oh I guess this was the first place I realized how much you cared for me. This was where we made love before I left. I thought you were the sweetest and most kindest man I had ever known."

He put her arms around her. "We're gonna be alright Rach, all three of us. " She laid back against his body as they stood in the empty room. Rachel turned off the light and then sighed again. "Yes, I know now I am going to be."

THE END and they lived happily ever after…..

Hope you enjoyed my little fic …


End file.
